


April Showers

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Hideweek, Spring, child hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and his mom enjoy the after effects of the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

A small, golden haired boy stomped and splash his lime green rain boots in the puddles of rain that came with ever April showers. Hide loved everything about the rain and what it brought. He would always take a big inhale, absorbing the scent of rain against asphalt, when he and his mom decided to go for a walk when the rain ended, and the ray of sun shone through the dispersing clouds. He loved the mess it made because it gave him a reason to be muddy and dirty. He loved the way the grass glistened when the sun appeared. Yes, Hide loved April showers because after the gloominess ceased, the light of the world found it’s way back to Tokyo. Rain on other seasons did not compare.

Hide spun in the park grass, the hood of his neon yellow raincoat falling to his shoulders. He stood out, certainly. He was like shy flower peaking it’s head out after a long winter. His mother was glad he liked such bright colors because it (1) meant he wouldn’t be hard to lose and easy to find and (2) he brought color into her life from the moment to his birth to that very moment.

“Mommy!” Hide shouted, running to her. Because of his excitement, he ran and slipped with a “plop” because of the slippery grass.

Worried, his mom took steps forward to check on him.

But like a little trooper, Hide got up and continued running to his mom. “Look, mom!” He held out a small, yellow flower in his tiny fist. “I got you a flower!”

His mother saw the stars of exitment and pride in his eyes. “For me? Hide, you’re such a sweet boy.” His mother proudly told him, kissing his forehead.

Hide placed the flower in her hair and grinned widely. His smiling becoming even more enduring because of his missing tooth he lost a week ago.

Hide was certainly a unique child. So much life, excitement, curiosity, love sparkled in those large, brown eyes. Qualities that every parent hoped would remain with their child.


End file.
